Modern electronics involve networked devices that transmit data, receive data, or both. An example transceiver includes both transmitter and receiver components. Example transmitter components provide an encoded data signal for a communication channel based on a transmitter clock signal. Likewise, example receiver components sample and decode a received signal from a communication channel based on a receiver clock signal. One example receiver component is a mixer that down-converts high frequency input signals (e.g., radio frequency (RF) signals) to lower frequency signal (intermediate frequency (IF) signals). In some receiver architectures, an I-Q mixer is used to differentiate positive and negative frequencies of an input signal. A passive current I-Q mixer uses 4 phases of the local oscillator (LO) clock for mixing operations. Some example architectures of clock generators for I-Q mixers have large power dissipation and/or phase noise issues.